1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus including a display section and a position detection sensor such as a touch panel, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally performed that various pieces of information are operated on an information terminal, the information ranging from document data, drawing data, and the like, to pieces of content such as an image, video, and music that are distributed from a server. With the enhancement of technology and the developments in communication environment, the kinds of data handled by a user have become diversified, and therefore, it is important to systematically manage data. In general, pieces of data are grouped by content type and managed. For example, the pieces of data are managed in a hierarchical structure of directories by an OS (Operating System) of a computer. The pieces of data classified into each directory is displayed in a form of a table within a window 11 using a GUI (Graphical User Interface), as shown in FIG. 7 for example, and hence, the user can intuitively operate the data.
In such a data group, the way of showing the data (layout) has a great influence on the operability when searching for desired data. As a GUI for changing the layout, there is exemplified the following GUI as shown in FIG. 7, in which each of the items such as the name, the size, the type, and the updated date of the pieces of data displayed in the title section 12 of the information displayed in the table is clicked by a pointer, and the pieces of data are sorted in terms of the selected item. A tab or the like below a music list, which is displayed in a media player that reproduces music data and the like, is also an example of the GUI's for changing layout. Further, there is disclosed, in JP 2009-301579A, a technique of realizing a seamless user interface by unifying a time-series direction, when displaying a representative image of a content file on a calendar having respective time-axial ranges of a year, months, and dates.